1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic thermometer such as a clinical thermometer suited particularly for ladies' use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clinical thermometers are known which are designed for ladies' use and comprise a temperature sensing probe electrically connected to a main body of the thermometer which include an electronic processing circuit. When in use, the temperature sensing probe is held under the tongue while observing a display incorporated in the main body of the thermometer. For this reason, it is necessary to connect the probe to the thermometer body through a relatively long cable or cord. When the clinical thermometer is not used, the temperature sensing probe as well as the connecting cable or cord has to be stored in a hygienic state. To this end, there is usually provided a case for accommodating both the thermometer body and the sensing probe together with the connecting cord.
The case is a secondary component which does not take part in the measurement of body temperature and is likely to be lost. However, once the case is lost, the temperature sensing probe is susceptible to be exposed to the unhygienic environment.
Since the ladies' clinical thermometer is naturally one of the lady's belongings, portability and small size are required in addition to its practicality as a measuring instrument. For example, it is desirable that the thermometer can be placed in a handbag. To this end, the thermometer should preferably be implemented in such configuration and size similar to those of articles for toilet purposes. Fashionability should also be taken into consideration in realizing the thermometer.